


the girl next door

by tehdirtiestsock (thatotherperv)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Adults Seducing Minors, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/tehdirtiestsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt calling for 15yo girl!Jensen losing her virginity to (both) her 20-something neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (first contact)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/52640.html?thread=13772448#t13772448) for a prompt calling for 15yo Jensen losing her virginity to (both) her 20-something neighbors.
> 
> I play with a lot of dubious consent on this username in general - and a lot of times, shades of dubious that I would expect to get a conviction of rape in a court of law. this is not one of those fics, and I guess that's part of the reason why I've taken it back up again after a year's dormancy - I was rereading it and kind of falling in love with *writing* it all over again. particularly, writing the clash in Jensen caused by the influence of this older, sex-positive guy against everything society's ever told her. I wouldn't call it Unreliable Narrator but it dances to the same tune, and I love writing that.
> 
> I'm not making any promises about actually finishing it, but there's more porn on the way. I generally want my poly fic to end in shippily-ever-after, but this is not one of *those* fics either. it's more like a coming-of-age, bitter-sweet first love kind of thing. 
> 
> jfc, I'm gonna stop talking now.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, chapter lengths are all over the map because they were originally posted as commentfic, and spread out over such a long period of time...I guess I could've posted all in one part, but there's more to come and it feels episodic anyway, so I just divvied it up by the natural breaks.

She doesn't plan it, really. Jensen's not that kind of girl – confident and flirtatious and, you know, experienced. She's still adjusting to the fact that she grew boobs overnight, and that her skin has cleared up like there was never any acne. She's still not used to the way boys look at her, and she's still reluctant to garner even _more_ attention. 

So when she sees the pair of college boys carrying boxes bare-chested as they move in next door, of course she notices them. She has _eyes_. And the tall one has arms, and the short one has this _chest_ , and the combination makes her dizzy. 

Course, that could've been all the blood rushing to her head when the short one sees her gawking, and smirks and _winks_ right at her. She almost dies right on the spot when he gestures to his friend, and his friend smiles and waves at her.

*

Sometimes Jensen wishes her mother didn't live in the 1950s. It's her weird retro stepford brain's fault that Jensen's standing in front of her neighbor's house with a plate of homemade cookies, ringing their doorbell to welcome them to the neighborhood.

Seriously, who does this shit anymore? She's mortified and nervous and excited, all at once, and her stomach bottoms out on her when the door swings open.

It's the one with the long hair. Well, they both have long hair, but this goes to his shoulders. Right now it's tousled like he just got out of bed, even though it's afternoon. He has a shirt on this time – Jensen tries not to be disappointed.

It takes her a while to realize neither one of them have said anything, that they've just been standing here staring at each other. 

"Oh, um. I live next door." Blue eyes snap back up to her face, and she feels it warm. She hopes he was looking at the cookies; she really should've worn a bra. "My mom wanted me to bring you these?"

She holds the plate out, but he doesn't take it. Instead, he smirks and it makes her blush harder. "Yeah, I remember seeing you around. C'mon in and have some with us."

He walks away from the door, leaving it wide open, so she follows him through and shuts it behind her. The entryway is really dark, and so is the living room, just lit up by the tv. All the curtains are drawn. Jenny hovers not far inside the door, unsure what to do. It smells odd in here...not horrible, but not good either. It's sweet but not like anything she knows. 

"She brought cookies," the one guy says as he settles on one end of the couch. His friend is at the other, and his head whips around to zero in on her. 

"Sweet! C'mere, gimme." He actually makes grabby hands, and Jensen laughs as he gets hit upside the head.

"Swear to god, Jared, your mama must've dropped you as a baby." The guy from the door looks confused when he sees that she hasn't come in far. "Don't be scared of Jay, darlin. He's more likely to slobber than bite. Come sit so we can share."

He pats the middle of the couch, which they're both sprawling into. She can't believe this is happening. To settle in between them, she's kind of pressed against them both from knee to shoulder. Her heart's hammering in her chest, but neither seem to think much about the contact. They just grab a cookie each from the plate in her hands.

"Oh my _God_ ," Jared groans after his first bite. Jensen glances at him from the corner of her eye. "They're still warm. It's like heaven in my mouth, fuck."

"That make you the angel?" a voice says against her ear. It sends a thrill straight down her spine, even though it's super cheesy. She can't even turn her head all the way, he's leaning in so close. His arm's stretched out behind her, and he's studying her face. "What's your name?"

"Jensen."

"Jensen. I'm Chris...that's Jared."

"Nice to meet you," she says thinly. Chris smirks and hums, but doesn't answer. Jensen's not sure what to say. "So you...you go to UTD?"

"Ah, kinda. Jay does, I'm on a break." He narrows his eyes over Jensen's shoulder, where Jared's muttering something about God and cookies. "Jared's really smart when he isn't high as shit."

"Oh." Jensen's eyes round; she was smelling _pot_. She knows kids at school who get high, but they're all pretty dumb. She guesses Jared and Chris are older so it's probably more ok, but it makes her weirdly nervous.

"Hey, relax," Chris says, so he could probably tell. His hand falls on her neck and squeezes gently – it's big and warm and makes Jensen wet. "You want a beer or somethin?"

"I'm only fifteen." She blurts it without thinking, because she's so turned on she's flustered, and she feels stupid when he laughs.

"Promise I won't tell if you won't." He winks and Jensen's mouth goes dry. 

She's suddenly on her feet. "Mom's expecting me. I gotta go."

Chris's eyebrows wing up, like he thinks that's also funny. "A'right. Standing offer though, 'f you wanna hang out, play Call of Duty. Whatever."

She's dumbfounded for a moment, cuz...he wants to _hang out_? "Uh. Ok. Yeah. That's...yeah, ok. Bye."

She's fleeing for the door when she remembers her mama's dish. She pauses, wondering if she should say something or if it would just be really lame, and that's why she hears, "Seriously? Major jailbait, dude."

"Whatever, man, she's hot."

Jensen flushes, forgets all about the plate, and eases herself out the front door. 

It's all she thinks about – he thinks she's _hot_ \- for the rest of the day, she's a space cadet. She goes to bed early but can't get to sleep, mind racing with things that could happen between them. It's crazy and won't happen, but she lets herself imagine. He's older, so he must know stuff – Jensen's hardly even kissed anyone. 

For some reason, her head puts them on the grade school playground, out behind the climbing dome. Just imagining _being there_ , alone, _about to do stuff_ , gets her excited enough that she touches herself. Under the covers, through her panties. She orgasms as soon as dream-Chris puts her nipple in his mouth.


	2. (first peek)

She doesn't really see them for the next couple weeks. It's the end of the school year, and she's pretty busy with stuff. Jared mows the lawn one Saturday, and his bare chest gets all sweaty; it sucks he thinks she's jailbait, cuz she'd do him in a second. 

Well, not _do him_ , do him. Just in that way where you say you would as a measure of their hotness. And his is seriously off the charts. 

It's Saturday after finals when something crazy happens. Jared and Chris are having this party, which she's been watching out her window. It gets busted up at midnight – by _her_ parents, cuz they're lame. They call the cops and everything, Jensen's mortified.

Everyone's gone and the neighborhood's quiet, but she can't get to sleep...just staring at her ceiling. Which lights up all of a sudden, with the light from Chris's bedroom. That never happened with the Goldbergs, who used it as a spare room, but Chris never shuts his blinds.

She's hoping to see him in his boxers or something, but instead when she sits up, he's flat on his back on the bed. He's still dressed, but that's not the interesting part – that would be the _girl that's straddling him_.

Jensen's jealous and disappointed and turned on, all at once. She knew he probably didn't mean anything when he said that she was hot, but sometimes in her head, he wants to be her boyfriend. So it shouldn't really hurt to see him with somebody else. It does, though. 

But she can't really look away. The girl's shirt's off now, and then her bra's gone, and he sits up enough to take her nipple in his mouth. His hand is on her other breast, and she's breathing through her mouth. They both still have their pants on, but the girl's grinding them together like they're already having sex. 

Jensen swallows, thick, and scoots back against the headboard. She shouldn't watch, but she knows she's going to.

It's not long before Chris pushes the girl up, and strips off her shorts and underwear. He smacks her butt – Jensen flushes red – and says something as he gets off the bed himself. She watches as the girl crawls back on the bed...she stays on all fours, and Jensen's mind grinds to a halt because they never do that in the movies. She thought that doggy-style was just in porn. But of course _Chris_ does it, and he's -

Staring right at her. He's looking right at Jensen. Her bedroom light is off, but the light shining from his room to hers must be enough to show her. He knows she's watching. Jensen's freaking out, but he doesn't look _mad_. He breaks the eye contact when that girl says something from the bed. 

Chris smirks and thumbs his belt open, and _he's going to do this anyway_. He looks right at Jensen, kicks his jeans off, and climbs onto the bed. He wasn't _wearing_ boxers. She can't breathe because he's watching her, staring right at her as he thrusts into the girl. 

Jensen's never seen porn. Aside from animals on nature shows and fade-to-black in the movies, she's only had her imagination, and it never came up with something like this. She didn't know girls enjoyed sex so...rough, but this one's 'enjoying' it so much, Jensen can hear it from here. It's not like Jensen really thought Chris was a _gentleman_ , exactly, but the way he's pinning the girl to the bed and holding her by the hair and slamming into her so _hard_....

Jensen's soaking wet between her legs but she feels weird about it, oddly nervous and a little bit guilty. She shouldn't enjoy it like _this_. But she does and it _aches_ , so it's not too long before she just gives in and starts playing with herself.

Somehow he knows. He hasn't been looking at her the whole time, but he's looking now like he _knows_ though she's still under the covers. The way he looks at her and smiles, it's almost way too much. Jensen comes watching Chris play with that girl's clit.

She's kind of mortified, once she calms down. She rolls her back towards the window and tries to block out that girl's cries, but can't sleep until they stop.

*

It takes a solid week to talk herself into going over. Literally, a week – no school, hardly anything else but trying to find the courage to knock on their front door. Even as she's doing it, she can't believe it's happening.

This time it's Jared who opens the door. Which...is actually a big relief because she wonders, all of a sudden, if this whole thing is too weird. She _watched her neighbor fuck someone_ , and he knows it. He might not actually want to hang out. She knows Jared doesn't like her, so maybe he'll just send her on her way, embarrassment averted.

"Oh hey...no cookies?" Jared grins when he says it. He has dimples. Jensen blames those dimples for her sudden stupidity.

"No, I was just, um. Bored?"

Jared's dimples pop before he laughs. "Oh man, I miss that. Enjoy it now, before you have to work and shit. C'mon in."

As far as she can tell, neither of _them_ work either, or even go to class. Jensen's pretty sure they don't do anything but watch tv, get drunk and smoke pot. But that sounds totally lame of her, so she doesn't bring it up.

"Chris, your friend is here!" Jenny's face heats up as she follows him inside.

"Steve? I thought you were on-shift til – Oh." Chris's surprise gives way to a grin that makes Jensen red right down to her toes. "How's my favorite neighbor?"

Jensen lingers in the door, like a replay of last time. Jared settles on the couch, so they're in the same place too. It's deja vu, but now she's seen Chris naked. 

_Don't think about him naked_. "Sorry my parents got your party busted up." 

She has no idea why she said that. Jensen has a knack for highlighting her un-coolness.

"S'alright. I had a pretty good time even after it shut down." Jensen wants to die a little, and Chris is smirking like he knows it. "You makin' a run for it, or you gonna stay a while this time?"

Well, now she _can't_ leave without looking dumb. She starts towards the couch like she meant to all along. "I'll stay."

"Good girl. Hey Jay, since you were up...." Jared gives him the finger, eyes on the tv where he's busy shooting people. "Remember the manners your mama gave you and get this girl a beer."

"My mom never let me give beer to 16 year-olds," Jared says, but he pauses the game and gets up anyway. Jensen settles next to Chris and doesn't mention she's _fif_ teen. His arm is along the sofa back, brushing her shoulders like they're dating. Jensen's face feels warm, and she tries not to look at him.

Jared comes back with one bottle and a plastic cup, but only pours in half before he hands it over. "If you handle that, we can see about more," he says, but it's not mean. Just like he's teasing, and like he knows she doesn't drink.

It tastes terrible, but she takes a swallow anyway, just to prove a point.

The game comes back to life, and they mostly ignore her after that, passing the controller back and forth as they take turns. Jensen watches politely and sips her beer, more engrossed in the men beside her than anything on the screen. They're big and warm and funny, and she can't believe they want her here. 

She finishes her cup but no one gives her more, which is probably good because her head's already spinning. Eventually their friend Steve shows up, and he says hi, he's nice to her, but she can tell he thinks it's weird that she's hanging out there. 

By the time a fourth guy shows up, Jensen thinks she's overstayed her welcome, so she tells them that she's going.

She stands up and the room whirls and she trips back into Jared's lap. She almost dies as his arm goes around her.

"Woah there," Chris laughs. Jensen can't look at anyone. He helps her stand back up and walks her to the door; he pauses for a minute with his hand on the doorknob. "You have a good time?"

She had the best time ever, but she knows it's lame to say that, so she just nods. She can't help smiling. 

Chris laughs at her a little, like he can hear what she's not saying. Then he kisses Jensen on the mouth, quick and light. "Good."

She's out on the doorstep before she understands what happened. She licks her lip. It tastes like beer.


	3. (first kiss)

She waits two days to go back over, even though it's _still_ all she can think about. 

Chris kissed her. But almost like an afterthought...nothing like that girl. So maybe it was just friendly. A friend kiss. Is that a thing in college?

This time, he's the one that answers the door. He looks pleased but not surprised to see her, and steps back to let her in. "Hey. You know we never lock this, right? Next time, just come on in." 

Jensen feels a little zing at that...next time.... 

Her stomach swoops a little when she sees the house is empty. The tv's on, but Chris is alone. "Where's Jared?"

"Work," Chris says, brushing past her to sit down. 

It smells like pot again. She hesitates a little before joining him on the couch. She's not sure if that's too weird, or something. If she's supposed to sit elsewhere now that they're alone. But he doesn't act like she did something wrong. In fact, he puts his arm around her shoulder this time for real, and pulls her in against him, so they're slumped together on the couch.

They watch tv without talking, long enough for Cartoon Network to move from one show to another. She's only paying half-attention. Chris's fingers are stroking the strip of skin bared at her waistline, and most of Jensen's focus is on controlling her breathing so she won't look like a spazz over one friendly little touch.

She's working so hard to not look at _him_ , it takes a while to notice that he's been watching her. His face is angled wrong to be looking at the tv. Jensen's face warms up and she licks her lip self-consciously.

Her skin prickles over when he murmurs, "God, you're gorgeous." It's a little deeper and a little husky too, and she's embarrassed to feel her panties get damp.

She's frozen up, not breathing or looking, when he cups her chin and turns her head. The kiss this time is light but slow.

Her heart is pounding. It's her first. They're all alone. He tastes like pot. He must want sex. All these thoughts come rapid-fire, maybe even simultaneously. She's still frozen up, and their eyes are on each other.

"Relax," he says. He's still so close, she can feel his breath when he says it. He lets go of her chin and gives a light stroke to her hair. "Nothin to worry about. Alright?"

She has no idea what that's supposed to mean, if he's saying that they'll just kiss, or that sex is no big deal, or something else completely. But he kisses her again, soft and almost careful, eyes still watching hers. And something in her melts. She lets him move her so they're not as awkward, closes her eyes and just lets him kiss her.

She's making out with a college boy. Man. She doesn't know how old he is. This is completely nuts.

She can't really _relax_. She stops worrying about it, but there's still a voice saying "Holy shit!" over and over in the back of Jensen's mind. Which she thinks is totally legitimate.

She has no idea how long they've been at it when he shifts to lay them down. Long enough for there to be a different show on television, but she's not sure when it changed. It makes her heart kick when he eases her horizontal, but when he lays down with her, he just says "Comfy?" and when she nods, starts kissing her again.

It is a lot more comfortable. The sofa's a tight fit for the two of them to be on, so Chris is half on top of her. His weight feels good, though. Warm and solid, not too heavy at all.

They kiss until her lips are tired. He doesn't do much more than that. He kisses her throat and sucks on her earlobe, which makes her hot and shaky inside. He runs his hand up and down her side, thumb brushing her breast, but nothing more than that, though she aches between her legs.

By the time they slow down, she feels drunk and giddy, grinning when he smiles, laughing when he grins. 

She's heading out the front door just as Jared's coming in – he studies her intently, which she thinks is kind of odd til she sees herself in the mirror at home. Her lips are red, her skin is flushed and her hair is a mess – it's obvious what she's been doing. She can't wipe the stupid grin off her face, and she's really glad that her parents get home late that night.


	4. (first -assisted- orgasm)

She shows up again the very next day – a little bit worried that she'll look like a stalker, but totally unable to restrain herself. It's all she can do to wait til 4pm. She's half-hoping that she and Chris will be alone again, half-wanting them to not be, cuz then they won't go any further. 

She pauses for a moment with her finger on the bell. He said to just come in, but she wonders if she should. Maybe it's presuming, because they kissed ( _made out_ ), but on the other hand, it could annoy them if she makes them answer the door.

She screws up her courage and tries the knob, almost expecting for it to be locked. When it turns, she pushes the door open a little, feeling silly and weird and like she shouldn't do it. 

"That you, Jenny?" Chris's voice calls out. Jensen grins and ducks her head, letting herself inside. 

He and Jared are on the couch, playing some kind of game. It's Chris's turn, so he doesn't turn his head to see her, just smiles and says, "Knew it had to be you. Anybody else woulda barged on in."

Jared moves his legs off the coffee table to let her in between them, smiling and saying hi, but looking a little uncomfortable. 

"Hey Jared, go get my pipe?" 

Chris's eyes are on the tv, so he doesn't see the look that Jared gives him. "Chris - "

"Jared," Chris says back, like he knows exactly how Jared is frowning. It feels like a conversation that she maybe interrupted...or that she missed altogether, but they're bringing back up.

Jared sighs and smiles at Jensen when he sees that she's looking, but there's something off about it. He pushes himself up off the couch and wanders towards the bedrooms. 

"Should I go?" she asks Chris quietly.

"Nah, Jay just worries sometimes. Too much." He glances her way for a second, knowing. "Like someone else I know."

She can't help but blush, though he looks back at the game. She didn't hide her freakout yesterday like she thought. 

Chris's turn isn't done, but he tosses the controller on the table when Jared comes back and hands over a glass pipe and a tin. Jensen's never seen them smoke before, only gotten there right after, and she watches, curious, while Jared restarts the game. Chris knows she's watching, but mostly ignores her as he gets the pipe ready and takes the first hit.

Before yesterday, she was conscious not to look too long at either of them, but it feels like Chris gave her permission somehow. Now she can't look away...as he flicks his lighter, put the flame to the marijuana, draws a deep breath and holds it. His eyes are on the tv, and she scolds herself for staring. She hears him exhale slowly, then he holds the pipe and lighter out to Jared, over her head.

"Jay?"

Jared hits pause and takes the pipe, but Jensen doesn't watch him. Or she does, but only from the corner of her eye. He clearly likes her less now than he even did before. He doesn't like that she's done stuff with Chris.

He passes the pipe back and starts the game back up. She watches Chris directly as he takes another hit, but this time, after, he looks at her. "You wanna try?"

Jensen's glad he thinks it's _that_ that has her staring, instead of knowing that she just can't look away. Still, she flushes, nervous, staring at the pipe he's extending her way. When she doesn't respond, he takes it back for another hit. Jensen looks away, embarrassed that she didn't just say yes.

She turns for him easily at the hand on her chin. She's surprised, but she turns without resistance and goes with it when he kisses her. Except it's not really a kiss. He parts her lips and breathes out, she chokes, not expecting the smoke that fills her mouth. 

She coughs, eyes watering, which is the least sexy thing ever, but Chris rubs her back, laughing. "Prolly shoulda warned ya."

"Or not done it at all," Jared mumbles from behind her. She hears the snick of the lighter as she gasps for air.

"Spoilsport," Chris says. "You ok, sweetheart? Jay, go get her some water."

"Christ, what am I, the goddamn butler?" Jared says, but he stops the game and gets off the couch. She thinks he's mad, but he comes back and smiles at her like he means it, and hands her a cup. She chokes a little as she tries to drink it, throat parched and sore. Chris has picked up the game, and she's surprised when Jared settles down beside her and starts rubbing her back in the same comforting way. "Next time, breathe in when he blows out, but careful – don't feel like you need to suck it all down. Your lungs are healthy, his look like tar."

"Fuck you," Chris drawls, and Jensen can't help but laugh, even though it's not that funny. Chris glances at her, like he's amused.

*

Jensen is high. Or, she must be. Chris gave her smoke from his mouth a few more times, and she feels weird and tipsy. Like the beer but different. It doesn't taste as bad, she thinks, but it makes her chest hurt, which kinda sucks.

Jared says that's cuz her lung cells are dying, and Chris smacks his head and calls him a killjoy. They're like an old married couple, which makes her laugh some more. When she finally explains, they don't think it's quite as funny.

Chris declares he's done kicking Jared's ass, which causes more bickering, but they switch to watching tv. Jensen can't keep track of any of the plots, so she doesn't even try to. 

"You comfy, sweetheart?" Chris says in her ear. Her breath catches for a minute – it feels good when he does that – but she nods, because she is. She's tucked against his side, and she feels warm and sleepy. "Be more comfortable in my lap. C'mere."

Jensen's not sure if that's strictly true, but the idea makes her heart beat fast, so she lets him guide her to lean against the armrest. He starts kissing her immediately, and Jensen looks at Jared, who is staring at the tv like he doesn't notice them. If he feels anything like she does, then maybe he's that zoned out.

She forgets about him before long. She can really only concentrate on one thing at a time, and Chris's mouth is it. 

His hands wander more today, but she finds she doesn't mind. It feels so good, just having him touch her, and it seems aimless mostly, like he just can't help himself. Even when he brushes the side of her boob, it doesn't seem like a big deal.

They've been kissing for a while, and Jensen's soaked her panties, but she doesn't realize she's been moving til Chris brushes the seam of her shorts and she jerks. The sudden change makes her realize she's been rocking in his lap. Now Chris's hand is there, the touch so light she has to push towards it.

"So fuckin' sexy," he says to her mouth, and Jensen thinks she should put a stop to this. Except she doesn't really _want_ to. Chris is rubbing her through denim and she throbs, more turned on than ever in her life. 

She gasps, sharp, when his fingers slip under one leg of her shorts and push aside her panties. "Oh. _Oh_...." 

She can't stop panting it, like every touch is a surprise, which it _is_ but....

" _Chris_ \- " Her hand twists at the back of his collar as she feels the orgasm building. 

"I got you," he says, and nips her bottom lip. It's the roughest he's ever been with her, it makes her flood against his hand. He swears and does it again, mauling her bottom lip until she's shaking, and rubbing her off fast and sloppy. He makes her come harder than she's ever done before, barely conscious of the noise she makes as she holds on through the ride. 

She pants against his throat, limp, as he licks his fingers clean. Jensen feels amazing. Sleepy and content and just...loose. She nuzzles into Chris's shirt and realizes that he's hard. Is she supposed to do something about that? He doesn't suggest it, or move her at all. 

The tv clicks off and suddenly Jared leaves the couch, and Jensen buries her face in Chris's chest. "Oh my god. He saw that?"

Chris shakes underneath her and she realizes he's laughing. "Heard it, anyway. Tried his damndest not to look."

"Oh my _god_. Chris...."

"Don't worry yourself about it. A'right?"

She still feels too good to start feeling too bad. And it's not like there's anything she can do about it _now_. "It's just kinda weird. He already thinks I'm bad or something for...for doing stuff with you."

Chris smiles against her forehead. "Swear, if he thinks anybody's bad, it's me. Corrupting a minor, and all that."

"I like getting corrupted." It's out before she thinks at all, and Chris booms out a laugh. She can't help joining in. 

"Knew I liked you for a reason. Come over tomorrow earlier, he'll be at work."

The idea of doing more puts a little thrill through her. "Chris...." she starts, then hesitates. She doesn't want to screw up what they're doing, but she's also really nervous. And right now, true or not, she feels like she can trust him. "I'm...I can...I want to get you off too but. We won't have sex tomorrow, right?"

"Nothin' you don't want to do. Hey." He sits her up a little, and looks abnormally serious, for him. "Not to brag or anything, but I can get sex if I want it. I like this blushing virgin thing you got going. We're gonna have fun with that, alright?" She feels like he must be teasing her, but he's not smirking or anything. Until he starts to, a little. "You're worrying again. You and Jared, I swear. Let's just say I like corrupting you about as much as you like to be corrupted. And I won't lie and say I don't wanna fuck you, but. No rush. This is what it is. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Ok, you should probably scoot. Jared's waiting to spank me. Unless he's still spanking himself."

Jensen turns red. "What?"

"Nothin. You coming tomorrow?"

Jensen thinks her mind is dirty for what she thinks he means at first. "Um. Yeah."

Chris winks like he heard it all loud and clear. "See you then."


	5. (first happy fun naked time)

Jensen almost chickens out a dozen times before eleven. Not because she doesn't want it, but...she feels weird that he _knows_ she does. Usually she's coming over just to hang out, and stuff happens. This is...on purpose. It feels weird.

But she doesn't hesitate this time about trying the doorknob. She lets herself in without encouragement like last time, and actually...there's no one in the living room. The house is dead quiet. The kitchen's empty, too, and Jensen wonders if he forgot. Or maybe he was teasing, or she misunderstood. 

She's never been down the back hall further than the bathroom, but she knows theoretically where Chris's bedroom is. She hesitates before pressing on. 

She smiles when she sees him passed out sprawled under the covers. She probably should've guessed that he'd sleep in if he could. 

She hovers in the doorway, severely torn between waking him and not...unsure which one he'd prefer her to do. She's saved from deciding when he mumbles, "Hear you thinking," and lifts the covers for her without opening his eyes.

So she's supposed to just...ok. But. Should she strip or something? Or can she get in fully clothed? 

"For god's sake, woman, just get in as you are," Chris says, sounding more awake. There's a smile on his lips.

She toes her shoes off, because...duh, and she slips under the covers. Chris hasn't really moved from where he was originally, but now that she's here too, that means he's sprawled half on top of her. He grabs her by the waist and shifts them both around until they just sort of _fit_.

And then he seems content to just fall right back to sleep. Which...Jensen cannot. But she doesn't want to wake him, so she looks around the room, adjusting her impressions of him based on what she sees. And by the time she's done with that, it's really tempting to turn her head and watch him sleep.

Except his eyes are open. "Mornin."

She swallows and it's audible. "Hi."

He grins and nudges her hip til she mirrors him, turning onto her side. " _Hi_."

"Are you _always_ laughing at me?"

"Only when you're funny. _Hi_."

She laughs. "Shut up. It's a thing people say."

He pushes forward and kisses her. She kisses back. They do that for a while, heads sharing his pillow. His hand wanders up and down her side, and when it lingers at her hip and lower, he starts to laugh against her mouth. 

"Jenny Ackles, did you come in a skirt for easy access?"

Her face flames and she starts to roll away, but he catches her, still laughing. "No, no no, I love it, I do. Just not what I expected."

"You're an asshole," she mutters, still embarrassed but oddly relieved. 

"Yeah, I am. Shoulda warned you about that, too." She jolts a little at the touch on her bare thigh, holds her breath when it slides upwards. She blushes hot when his hand reaches her ass, squeezing one cheek under her denim skirt. "So fuckin' sexy."

It's so unreal for him to say that, about _her_ and like he means it. It makes her proud and embarrassed and shaky inside, and she has no idea how she's supposed to respond. She doesn't have to, though, because they're kissing again.

He slides his hand back out from under her skirt, pulling her knee over his hip, notching them together tight. Her breath sticks in mid-kiss. He's only wearing boxers, and she can feel his...dick through the thin layers of cotton. 

She hasn't had time to form a worry yet when Chris says, "I promised, remember? Not that kind of asshole, Jenny."

And she knows it's really stupid, but her heart squeezes a little. She goes with it when he rolls her on her back.

They just kiss for a while, shifting together aimlessly, and Jensen can't pinpoint when it becomes a real rhythm. But it's well before Chris groans and guides her legs around his waist. After that she feels the tip of his dick rubbing against her, making her throb. Chris's mouth gets sloppy and just a little rough.

Without meaning to, Jensen's hips are moving against his. He swears and lets go of her mouth, pressing his face against her throat and sucking, biting, as they grind against each other. She isn't sure what else to do than hold on to him tight.

His face is slack when it appears above her. His hips start rolling faster, too fast for her to manage so she stops moving and lets him. She's so turned on, it almost hurts...she doesn't think she'll come like this, but it feels really good, regardless.

She doesn't think about _him_ coming til he does, groaning hard as his hips lose rhythm. The fabric gets wetter between them, and there's a heavy, salty smell. 

Then all of Chris's muscles go slack, frame heavy against her. He sounds amused as he murmurs in her ear. "Shit, haven't done _that_ since I was sixteen myself."

"I'm fifteen, actually," she says. She's not sure why.

Chris presses his forehead to her shoulder and laughs, shaking against her. "God, don't tell Jay. He'll kill me in my sleep."

"How old are you?" she asks, because she's wondered. He's flushed and he has bedhead. She shifts, still swollen uncomfortably between her legs.

"An old man," Chris teases. But then he tells her, "Twenty-four."

"Wow."

He looks at her, smiling. Whenever he's not laughing, he looks like he's about to. She has yet to find anything that he approaches seriously. "Told you, I'm ancient."

"How old is Jared?"

"Twenty. Old enough to forget that I corrupted him, too."

Jensen's mind freezes, unsure if he means drugs and stuff, or the way _they_ use 'corrupted.' Chris looks at her like he can read her thoughts, but he's going to leave her hanging. She's not sure what that means.

Chris makes a face, and shifts against her. "I'll be right back."

She listens to the water run in the bathroom just next door, and some other doing-stuff sounds. Then he's back, sliding in from the other side of the bed.

He props himself on his side, right next to her, and runs his hand over her clothes. He does that a lot, kind of like...petting her, and it's nice. 

"You finger yourself when you masturbate?"

God. Her face gets hot, and he looks smug, because sometimes he just _says stuff_.

" _No_."

"Huh. How come?"

Jensen falters at the lack of teasing in his voice. He just sounds surprised and curious. "I don't know."

Chris nods, like that's even an answer. 

The covers were thrown back when he got out of bed, and his eyes follow his hands as they touch her. "Bet you've got a gorgeous body. Will you show it to me, sweetheart?"

Jenny's heart is pounding. "Okay."

He smiles and drops a kiss on her lips. "Sit up for me?"

She feels clumsy, and stupid in her skin, as he slips her shirt off over her head, and takes off her bra, and slides her skirt and panties together down and off her legs. She's pathetically grateful for it when he brings the covers up to her waist, though she wishes it were higher. 

"Beautiful," he slurs like he's about to kiss her, but instead he cups her breast, rubbing one thumb over and over her nipple. "You've got perfect breasts."

Jensen blushes, unsure where to put her arms as he presses closer and takes the other nipple in his mouth. At first just soft suction, then his tongue toying with it, then his teeth, a little painful – each thing feels better than the last. Her hips jump as he bites at her, and he makes a little sound, shifting his weight until he's half on top of her.

His knee pushes hers a bit apart, his thigh snugs up between her legs, and when he switches to torturing her left nipple now, Jensen's hips buck up against it. His hand cups her ass and guides them through the motion they want naturally, up and down in rhythm with the suction of his mouth. 

She's so wet, she's sliding easy against his leg and she chokes back the sounds, her hand buried in his hair. 

"You can let me hear it, sweetheart. How much you like rubbing your pussy on my leg."

Her internal temperature rockets up ten degrees, and she's not even sure if the hitch she feels inside is a good feeling or bad. The sound that tears out of her throat is equally ambivalent.

"Sexy little virgin," he says against her ear, and her legs clamp down, desperate. She pulls his hair accidentally when his hand slips down to help her out, rubbing her clit so hard and fast that her whole body strains up under his weight. 

She's starting to sweat. Her knees move apart, and she just wants _more_. 

Chris smirks. "Not sure I can keep up with you on my own, sweetheart, I might need a little help." His voice is a breathy rumble, and Jensen's hips jerk against his hand. "How bout Jared, would you like that? You'd look so tiny, underneath him..."

"Hnnh." She feels that wave of an orgasm rising up, and she's breathing really fast. 

"Yeah," Chris breathes against her throat. "Shit, it's so hot that you want that. You want us to double-team you your very first time?"

Jensen goes hot-cold at how wrong that is because she does, god, she does want that, just the idea makes her come.

She's so mortified after, she can't even look at Chris. 

"It's ok to think about stuff like that," he tells her. He's stroking her back and they're pressed tight, head to toe. "Hell, it's even ok to do it. If you want. But it doesn't mean we have to, or even that we will."

"I thought an older boyfriend was supposed to pressure you and stuff," Jensen mutters, and then catches what she just said. "I mean, uh. You know. Not that you're...."

"I see how it is," Chris says. "Take what you want and don't even make me an honest man."

"No, that's - "

Chris laughs, and Jensen pinches him. But she's glad he's joking it off. So lame to call him her boyfriend, it's embarrassing.

They stay in bed for hours after that, just laying around and watching his tv. Jensen doesn't for a second forget that she's naked, but Chris doesn't try anything else, even though he touches her all the time. She's relieved and disappointed, and still a little horny. 

They hear Jared get home, and they both get dressed and go out into the living room, even though Jensen would've really preferred to hide.


	6. (first cunnilingus - and coincidentally, love)

She goes over to Chris's again the next day before he has a chance to get out of bed. Chris doesn't seem to mind, though he jokes he created a monster. 

Jensen screws up her courage and strips off all her clothes before she gets into his bed. He watches, even though she knows it must not be very sexy. She's rushing to get it done so she can crawl underneath the covers.

"I wish you had some idea how beautiful you are," he says as he makes room for her against him, and she blushes hot even though he's just saying that. He's so sweet to her. It makes her feel warm in her chest and her belly.

She knows this doesn't mean anything to him, not like it does to her, but she thinks she's falling in love with him anyway. She should probably try not to, but she likes it way too much.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks. Their faces are close, and they're touching head to toe, bare skin against bare skin except for Chris's boxers. She's already damp between her legs, but she starts to get even wetter.

"Can I touch you today?"

His chuckle is loud compared to her whisper. "Darlin', I'm pretty sure you'll find that you can touch any man, anytime that you want to. If you ask em to, they'll even sit up and beg."

"I'm serious," she scolds him. 

He grins, unrepentant. "Swear to God, so am I."

"I don't even know how."

"Well, you can start by kissing me, so I don't feel like a cheap floozy."

She rolls her eyes but kisses him, stroking his side while they make out, the way he always does to her. She thinks it's probably a little spastic because she's nervous, but he doesn't make fun of her for it. 

After a little while, he guides her hand between them and presses it over his boxers, covering her hand with his and rubbing his cock through the fabric. Her face feels like it's glowing from how much she's blushing. His hips tilt up into the touch and he makes this quiet sound in his throat when she molds her hand around him through the fabric.

"Ok if I take my boxers off, darlin'?" Chris mumbles against her mouth. Jensen swallows and nods, and he pulls away a little to kick them down his legs. 

He presses a kiss to her mouth when he's done it, but their eyes are both open as he takes her hand and wraps it around his hard-on. She knows she must be beet-red right now, but he doesn't tease her as he shows her how to move her hand. They're not kissing although they're almost close enough. Jensen's trying to concentrate, and Chris is watching her face. 

"You can squeeze a little tighter," Chris says, and his face goes slack as soon as she does, eyes only halfway open. He starts to breath harder against her mouth, pushing his hips forward at the pace that he wants it and when she catches up, he urges her to go faster. 

She loves the look she's putting on his face, but her hand starts getting tired and at some point, she just can't move any faster like he wants. She starts to slow down, actually, because her wrist has started hurting, and she doesn't want to disappoint him but she also wants to stop.

She licks her bottom lip and wonders if she should offer to...the idea makes her mouth dry and she doesn't think she can do it.

He kisses her when she stops altogether, before she can apologize. She rolls onto her back when he leans his weight in, and she lets her knees part, nervous, when he gets his in between them. 

"I won't," Chris mutters, rolling his hips. "Just wanna...." He groans as she feels his penis probe between her legs. Her heart is racing hard. "I won't. Just like how wet you are. So soft." 

He tucks his face against her throat and his stubble burns her skin. She buries one hand in his hair, not sure if she means to pull him away or hold him in place. She ends up just leaving her hand where it is, around a fistful of his hair. 

She starts to wrap her legs around his waist because it feels right; she hesitates, but ends up going through with it. "God, honey," he gasps. 

He pokes against her entrance and Jensen bites her lip, wondering if she should just let him....

With a deep breath, he sits up abruptly, and Jenny stares up at him, letting her knees fall together. The covers got thrown back when he got off her, so she's exposed on his bed. 

"Sorry." he says. He wipes on hand over his mouth, bringing back his smile. "Got no idea how bad I wanna fuck you." Jensen's face blazes, and she hesitates again, wondering if she should tell him he can. Chris kisses her knee and pries it apart from the other, smirking. "Relax for me, darlin. I promise you'll like this." 

Chris bends forward and sucks a bite onto her stomach, and her face heats up because she knows what he's doing. She isn't _stupid_ , and it's supposed to feel awesome, but she feels horribly shy all of a sudden, nonetheless. Cuz she still feels weird about him seeing her naked, and getting a close look _down there_ is only a thousand times bigger a deal. 

She wants to ask him to pull the covers up, because if he's going to _see_ , she'd rather she can't see when he sees, and that he can't see she sees he sees. Or whatever. But she knows that that's not sexy, being all self-conscious like that. She's supposed to like being naked for him. 

She has a moment of acute mortification when he finally puts his face right there. But then he actually touches her clit, like, bumps it with his nose which is weird but her hips jerk uncontrollably and she's so turned on she can't stand it.

His fingers sink into her thighs to hold her still, push them further apart, pin her wide open for him so that she feels the stretch. He doesn't stare at her down there, though, his eyes are on her face while he rubs his mouth and nose around, and Jensen's hips buck against his hold. 

Then he opens his mouth against her and starts moving his tongue, and Jensen grabs at his hair again to hold him there. He moans and closes his eyes, and once she stops worrying about stuff, it feels really good. Different from anything they've done so far and not like...magic, like everyone makes it sound, but still, really really good. 

She stares down at him and starts to move her hips a little because it feels like she needs to, and keeps her knees spread out against the bed when he stops pinning them down. His mouth seals around her clit and he sucks and Jensen gasps. 

She jerks in surprise when his eyes fix on her again, on where she's cupping her own breast. She didn't even realize she was doing it til he looked at her. She's never done that before, when she played with herself, and she feels sexy for doing it, even though it was on accident. It's the way it makes him look at her, like she's not a stupid kid.

He pulls away a little and gives her one long lick with the flat of his tongue, and Jensen's whole body jumps. "God, you're fucking hot. I love how quick you take to things, even though you're a little shy."

Jensen's face feels warm and her heart is racing. It's dumb but he said _love_ and that makes her brave. "Remember when you asked about my fingers...if I...? Could you. Could you fuck me with yours?"

Jensen's face is burning by the time she says the f-word, but Chris gives her a lopsided, lazy smile and kisses her thigh. His face is all messy from being between her legs. "Read my mind. Let me introduce you to your g-spot, darlin'. You two are gonna be best friends."

The last thing she sees is his smug grin before she throws one elbow over her eyes.

She's tense as he pushes at her with his fingers, then she feels a hot breath where her thigh meets her pussy and he presses a kiss right there. "Relax. Might hurt a little but I'll take good care of you."

She flushes warm at the sentiment, and tries really hard to do what he says, but she knows she's still kind of uptight about it. The two fingers that he's sliding in go easily (she's so soaking wet, it's kind of embarrassing), but they feel really big and...foreign, being in her. She hasn't even used tampons yet. 

She can feel the rest of his hand pressed against her when he gets in as far as he can, and he leaves them buried for a minute, just shifting and twisting them a little within her. Jensen works her hips back and forth, breathing against her own arm, trying to get used to the feel of something in her. 

"You ok?" he asks. She can feel his breath, and she nods. It aches, but it doesn't _hurt_. Which flusters her for a moment, once she thinks about it. Isn't it supposed to? There was no 'pop' or pain or whatever, like there is sometimes in books. Maybe his fingers aren't deep enough? Or...

She almost asks, when will her hymen break, but she doesn't want to sound like more of a virgin, even though he knows she is. Or, God, she hopes he doesn't think she was lying now....

"You're ok, sweetheart. Pull your knees back up a little for me."

She realizes she's been closing her legs, as much as she can with him still between them, and she blushes as she makes herself spread back out again. 

"There you go."

The sensation of his fingers being pulled back out is almost as weird as it was going in. He only brings them out halfway, then slides them back, doing that a few times until it starts to feel less weird. She wonders what he thinks about this. With that other girl, he hardly did anything before he started fucking her, and he probably likes that better. This must not be very fun for him. 

"You're frowning," he murmurs. "Quit it."

She blushes, not wanting him to think she's ungrateful. She's about to say something when he starts brushing her clit, too light to be rubbing. It's his thumb, not his tongue and she sucks air in sharply through her mouth, rocking up into the touch to get him to be firmer. 

He does, but only as long as she's moving, so she keeps pumping her hips, self-conscious as that moves his fingers. 

Pretty soon, his thumb on her clit is replaced by his mouth, sucking and licking as long as she participates. He starts fucking his fingers in and out again, and Jensen keeps her eyes closed but both hands grab the bedspread. He crooks his knuckles a little inside her and moves them even faster, and a surprised sound bursts from Jensen's throat, a second following immediately after. 

Once she starts making noises, she finds that she can't stop. It feels good to let them out, like, freeing, because what Chris is doing makes her...she's not sure what to call it. It's uncomfortable more than anything else but for reasons that aren't clear, she doesn't want it to stop. That's truer the faster and harder he goes, til her body is bowed in an attempt to lessen the feeling. 

Her whole body is moving in counter-rhythm to his thrusts, even though she doesn't mean it to. She thinks she might be about to come, but it's never been quite like this. It's always risen up from inside, like accepting an invitation, but this feels...harsher, like being shoved off a cliff. 

She feels the vibration as Chris moans around her clit, and like she's watching from the outside, she sees how she must look, tossing her head and writhing around and gasping out _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh...._ and then she comes so hard with this loud cry she doesn't mean to make, all her muscles seizing up. 

She's sensitive immediately, sobbing out until Chris stops touching her. "Fuck, baby," he says against her mouth, and she can taste herself which is weird but not bad, as he sort-of-not-quite kisses her, panting against her lips. 

She hears a wet sound and opens her eyes, meeting his before lowering hers to where he's jerking himself off. His hand is all slick and her face blazes when she realizes all that wetness is from her. He touched her wet pussy and is jerking himself off with it, so in a way it's like they're fucking. Her body twitches and he buries his face against her neck, sucking a love-bite there and groaning as he comes, milky white onto her belly.

He collapses down on top of her and it makes her feel safer somehow, head spinning from everything that's happening right now. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and clings on tight while he shudders a little and breathes hot against her throat. 

"Mmm." He stirs and stretches, once they've been there a while, but he doesn't make an effort to move once her arms tighten up to hold him in place. He rubs his face around, her own slick lessening the burn of his stubble just a little. Not much though. Her skin is sensitive, she bets it's turning red and she wonders if she'll even be able to hide it. His teeth set gently around her earlobe and he tugs. It turns her on like it always does, but she can't manage more than a shudder right now. 

"God, you're fucking sexy. Anybody ever told you that?" he asks. He must know that the answer's no, except for the times that he's done it before. Jensen shakes her head anyway, studying at the ceiling, even when he props himself up to look at her. "I kinda like that," he rumbles. "Like being the first to tell you, show you. Everything."

She smiles a little and meets his eyes, and fights the urge to say _thank you_ like a dork. He strokes his hand up her side to cup her breast, watching himself fondle it for a while before he presses a kiss lightly to the tip. 

"Shit. I could play with you forever. You're so responsive."

He gives her this naughty little grin through his eyelashes that makes it hard to breathe, and then he kisses her, sweet and slow, and that's it, something breaks loose in her chest, and she just knows, like they say you will, that's she's completely in love with him. 

She's scared, but she also feels so safe, with his body blanketing hers and him looking at her like she's the only thing he's thinking about.

Jensen is in love.


	7. (first blowjob)

The first time they do something in front of Jared (well, the second, technically speaking, but the first time that they do it on purpose) is 10 days after the first time they got in bed. 

Jensen's been over every day, early in the afternoon to mess around with Chris, usually staying in the evening after Jared gets home. 

He obviously knows what they do while he's gone, and he still doesn't seem too thrilled about it, but Jensen cares less and less. She feels ok about what she's doing. There's no reason to be ashamed, like Chris says. And besides, it's not like she's some ho-bag handing out blowjobs in the back of the bus to any boy who looks at her sideways. Everybody says wait til you're in love, and she is. 

Alright, so, if she was on the outside looking in, she might not see it that way, but even though he's older and they've only known each other a month, it's not like that. Chris is different. They're special. An exception.

And Chris has been amazing. He always makes her feel good at stuff, even when she probably sucks, and he hasn't fucked her or made her suck him off even though he wants it. She thinks she's getting okay with handjobs, but she knows that older guys aren't supposed to be happy with that, and she's been wanting to do more, she just hasn't been ready.

That day they're sitting on the couch, watching some movie with Jared, and the girl in the movie is supposed to be Jensen's age and she's giving her boyfriend head like she loves it. 

Jensen's sitting in Chris's lap and she feels him starting to pop a hard-on. She chews her lip for a few minutes, then turns to whisper in his ear. "I can do that for you."

"Hell yeah," Chris murmurs. He squeezes her butt cheek. "Is that an offer for now, or a rain check for later?"

He's teasing her, the way that he does. The way he does when he totally means it, but he'll let it go if she pretends it's a joke. Jensen's heart starts pounding as she ducks her head and looks past him at Jared. She tucks her burning face against Chris's hair.

"We could...I could do it now. Here, on the couch." 

Chris pulls back to make her look at him. The blue of his eyes is swallowed by the black, and it makes her throb between her legs although she can't believe she said that. It feels like everything's far away, and she feels a little nauseous. She can feel the moment he decides to take her up on it, and she can't believe this is happening. 

His eyes stay locked on hers, but he turns his head towards Jared. "Jay, if you freak out right now, or make her feel bad about this, I swear I'll beat your ass for it later."

Jensen feels Jared turn to look at them, confusion obvious on his face, and her cheeks go bright red. She can't even think about looking at him, can hardly stand him looking at her, so she ducks her head and lets Chris kiss her. 

"You sure about this?" he murmurs, and she swallows and nods, unable to use her voice. "Ok, I'll talk you through it."

Jensen's mouth is dry. She climbs off the couch and gets on her knees between Chris's legs. Behind her on the tv, the girl is making sounds like Jensen does when Chris fingerbangs her, only the guy is grunting at the same time too, so she thinks they must be having sex. Her face is blazing and she's starting to get wet. Her heart is thumping painfully fast. 

Chris opens his fly and pushes his jeans and boxers down his hips. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Jared try to get up and walk away, and Chris grabs ahold of his arm. "She wants you here, you stay. Don't act like you don't want to watch."

Jensen can't look at Jared, too scared to see his reaction. But he doesn't leave.

"Jenny," Chris says in a softer tone of voice. She jolts a little, realizing she hasn't moved. "Why don't you just touch me, see what you feel like doing after that."

Jensen nods and takes a deep breath, sliding an embarrassed look towards Jared as she licks her hand wet. Her skin prickles all over when she sees that he's watching, and her eyes dart back to Chris's face. His expression is warm, and it makes her feel better, the way it always does. 

Chris's cock is bobbing straight up in his lap, like it does when he's really turned on. He wants this; she can do it. She wraps her hand around him and starts to stroke the way he likes it best, blocking out everything else and drawing up the courage to kneel up and lean closer. 

Chris cups her face, thumb stroking her cheek, and involuntarily, her eye is drawn towards Jared, who seems to be trying not to watch, eyes going back and forth between her and the television. Chris thumbs over her bottom lip and Jensen sucks the tip into her mouth, running her tongue along the edge of his fingernail and feeling a rush at the way the action captures Jared's attention and makes Chris swear softly. 

"If you want," he says, eyes heavy on her face. "You can just try licking me, or taking the head of my cock into your mouth. You don't need to do much more than that, ok? Just keep stroking the shaft with your hand."

Jensen nods, eyes dropping to his cock. She leans in and takes on tentative lick at the underside, and it jumps in her grip. 

It's easier to focus on Chris – she's used to him watching her do stuff by now, and she trusts him. He won't make fun of her, no matter what she does. 

She swirls her tongue around the whole head quickly, like an ice cream cone that's melting too fast, and Chris really likes that. It leaves an aftertaste on her tongue, like a watered-down version of the time she tasted his come. 

She still thinks hers tastes better. Chris had laughed, but agreed. Jensen smiles at the memory.

"Do you...does it feel good if I lick the rest of it?" Jensen asks quietly.

"Try it out and see," he tells her.

He always says that. She moves her hand and licks his shaft from his pubic hair to the head, doing it again when he does seem to like it. He doesn't like it _that_ much though. Not as much as he does when she rubs her cheek against it. It's so soft...she didn't think skin could be that silky. She does it again and again just because she likes it...because she's learning the feel of it, and it makes Chris breathe ragged. 

"She's so naturally sexy, Jay, I swear," Chris says, low. Jensen darts a look at Jared, who immediately looks away. Chris strokes her hair, which brings her focus back on him and settles her. 

He breathes out a little _yeah_ when she goes back to stroking him and licking around the head, and his hand settles touch-light on the nape of her neck when she closes her lips around him. 

"There you go, sweetheart. A little more suction, and don't forget to move your hand. Yeah...." She tries to use her tongue too, flickering like he does it for her, and his hips give an aborted jerk. "Shit, baby, do that right against the slit...ugnh."

Jensen strokes and sucks him as long as she can, but eventually she starts to lose coordination. Chris pulls her hand away and replaces it with his own. "Concentrate on your mouth for me. Doing so well. There you go." 

It's a lot easier once he starts stroking himself, once she only has to think about what her lips and tongue are doing. The way Chris looks down at her is even better than all the stuff he's saying – how good she's doing and how Jensen's gonna make him come. She can see Jared watching out of the corner of her eye, but she knows not to look now, because he'll just look away.

She's so turned on. She presses one hand in between her legs, because the light rub of her panties is driving her insane and she just needs something, even if it's just the pressure. And that's all she can manage. Her jaw is getting sore but Chris says he's almost there. She keeps pressing on her clit and squeezes her thighs, breath hitching a little. She's right on the edge.

"Jensen...."

The first glob lands right at the back of her tongue and she gags, pulling away by instinct. Chris lets go of her and strokes himself as more lands on his jeans and the couch. Jensen swallows what's already in her mouth and tries not to gag again – once she starts, it's hard to stop. She kind of wants to die for how unsexy that must've been. She turns her head so she can't see Jared.

"Shit, you sure you haven't done that before?" Chris laughs, and reaches for her hand, tugging until she crawls up off the floor and onto his lap.

Jensen smiles and ducks her head even though he's just saying that, trying to make her feel like she did good...he said that same thing after the first time she jerked him off all the way. He cups her chin and presses a kiss to her mouth. 

"You ok?"

She nods, side-eyeing Jared, who's studying the tv. 

"Think maybe you're a little more than ok. Saw you touching yourself, before."

Jensen's face goes a little hot. She forgot while she was choking, but now that Chris is looking at her, eyes heavy and cheeks flushed, she feels the throbbing that couldn't wait before. She jumps and breathes in sharply when Chris starts to rub against the crotch of her panties. 

"Easy-access skirt," he teases. Jensen hides her smile against his neck, making an embarrassing sound when his fingers slide inside her underwear and tease at her opening. "God, I wanna watch you ride my hand. We can go to my bedroom if you want," he adds a beat later.

Jensen's so turned on, it's almost like she's drunk. She's not. Sometimes she and Chris drink or smoke, but even when they don't, he can make her feel like this. "We don't have to. We can stay."

Chris gets bitey when he's really turned on; he clearly likes this idea. He pulls at her panties. "Slip these off for me?"

Jensen's face is burning. She backs off Chris's lap and shimmies her underwear off. She's so wet, without them, her thighs slide together. Chris pulls his pants back on before he has her climb back in his lap. 

She sneaks a glance at Jared; he's bright red too, but she can see that he's hard.

He leans forward, mumbling, "I'm just gonna - "

"Stay," she blurts out. Jared looks her in the eye for the first time since she told Chris that she wanted to suck him off. "I mean, I just, you don't have to. Um. Don't leave on my account."

That's possibly even _dumber_ , and Jensen is kind of horrified. She looks to Chris for help, but he looks like he's two seconds from busting a gut at her. 

But Jared settles back without saying a word, so maybe she didn't need it after all. Jensen hesitates, unsure what to do now that both of them are watching her.

This time, Chris comes to the rescue. He grabs her ass and pulls her closer. She's still wearing her skirt, but she's bare against his denim fly. "Don't think too hard, darlin', leave that part to Jared. Wrap your arms around my neck." 

She does, and closes her eyes as Chris kisses her, stroking his hands up and down her thighs, knee to ass. He slides one hand over the muscle of her leg and runs it up the inside to teases her clit with his thumb. 

"Chris, please," she says when he won't do more than glance over it. 

"Bet you'd love if I played with your nipples right now," Chris murmurs, keeping his touch too light. She thinks about that and shudders, wanting his mouth.

"Please." 

"You'd have to take your shirt off, though. You ok to do that? Show your tits to Jared?" 

Jensen's hips jerk. Her eyes fly open and she turns red. She isn't really sure. Chris is looking at her like it's ok to say no. "Yes."

"I'm sure he'll like that. You're gorgeous. Go ahead and show him, Jenny."

Jen keeps her eyes on Chris while she pulls her top inside-out over her head. She can't look at Jared while she fumbles her bra off. But she's very conscious of him looking. Of him breathing.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Chris says to Jared, cupping one. Jensen's face is hot, but she's weirdly flattered, somehow, that he's talking about her like that. "Best part's how much she likes getting sucked and bitten, though."

He ducks his head to demonstrate, taking her nipple between his teeth, and Jensen has to close her eyes. She sucks in air to beg just as Chris moves his hand and finally probes her with his fingers. She tilts her hips to take them in further, fists curling in Chris's shirt when he thumbs at her clit. 

"Chris - "

His fingers aren't moving inside like she wants, and she shifts back and forth, trying to simulate the feeling. Chris takes his mouth off her nipple and sucks a bite right on her throat. The hand that's not between her legs comes to rest on her hip, encouraging the motion. 

"That's it, baby. Just listen to your body. Do whatever feels good."

She slides her hips forward and back, trying not to think too hard about it.

"Fuck, look at you. Sexy." He exhales against her ear and Jensen grinds against his hand. "Try fucking yourself onto my fingers."

Jensen's breath sticks at the suggestion, but she's not sure she can do it. Then Chris starts tugging her other nipple with his teeth. Her jump of surprise has her doing it by accident, gasping out at the jab of his fingers. 

She tries lifting herself up a little on each slide forward, settling down on each slide back. She quickens the pace, moaning out at how good it feels. "Chris...."

"Yeah, sweetheart. You feel how natural that is? Can't wait to watch you ride my dick."

Jensen's barely conscious of the pleading noise she didn't mean to make. She's more focused on how wet she got from hearing him say that. It's easier to move. "Chris, I want...." 

"What?" he breathes out against her ear. It's crazy, she knows it is, that she's too shy to say it, while she's riding his fingers in front of his friend. But she can feel herself blushing. 

"Three," she says so quietly that Jared might not hear it. Chris is so close, she knows he will. She's never had more than two fingers before, and that always felt like so much of a stretch, but it's not, anymore.

Maybe she's not supposed to miss that feeling of almost-pain, but she wants it back.

"The lady gets what she wants," Chris teases. She knows he's teasing even though he doesn't sound like it. His voice is too heavy, too turned on to be light. 

She lifts herself off his thighs and holds still, panting wetly against his mouth while he draws his fingers out and works all three inside. She whimpers as he pulls them out and pushes in again.

"C'mon." He touches her hip with his other hand, settling her back down. She feels too full and restless, shifting on his fingers to get used to the stretch. 

She opens her eyes to find him studying her face. His pupils are so huge. She keeps her eyes locked on him while she tries to get back the rhythm she had before. 

She thinks that Jared's touching himself through his jeans. Just an impression she has, from her peripheral vision. Even the possibility makes her feel amazing, sexy and powerful and all grown up. She's so hot, he can't help himself.

If she thinks too hard about it, she gets self-conscious and her movements feel awkward, so she just tries to do what feels right, just like Chris had said. It's easy, once she lets it be. And the easier it gets, the more she wants to come. She can feel it building up inside her.

She follows her instincts to move faster and harder, more up and down than front to back, unable to keep quiet when Chris curves his fingers. It kind of hurts, how she's fucking herself onto them, but it's in that same way it does when Chris gets her off hard so she keeps doing it until she can't even breathe, until her body feels out of her control, spine arching as she finally comes. 

She stops moving, but Chris's fingers don't, fucking her hard and fast. It keeps her orgasm going so long, it starts being actually painful, and she squirms, sobbing "please," and he finally slows down. 

She buries her face against his shoulder, exhausted but still rocking on his fingers, riding the smaller waves of pleasure til they finally disappear. 

"Goddamn, baby," Chris murmurs eventually. "I'd be so hard right now, if I hadn't come my brains out."

Jensen's whole body shudders without her permission, and she makes a sound of protest when he eases his fingers free. She feels weird and achy, once they go away. Chris squeezes her ass as Jensen rubs against his jeans; it's like now that they've learned how, her hips don't want to stop moving. 

"Jared came in his pants," Chris says against her ear. Jensen's breath catches hard, and she rubs her clit against his fly. It's almost too much, but that somehow makes it better. "He didn't want to whip it out and jack it, couldn't make himself leave either, so he stayed right here and creamed his shorts. Didn't take his eyes off of you, the whole entire time."

His finger, still slippery, is rubbing her asshole, and Jensen's kind of embarrassed. She can't tell if it's _that_ that feels good, or if it's actually what he's saying about Jared. She knows about anal, and of course Chris has done it, he's probably done everything that people can do together. She just didn't think she'd like being touched back there. She thought girls did it just to make guys happy.

Jensen turns her face into Chris's throat. After everything she did, even how good she felt while she did it, she suddenly feels like a stupid little girl again, in need of reassurance. 

Chris slouches down so she can settle more comfortably against him; his hand moves away from her ass, and he's stroking her back. She shivers and clings while he stretches out for something, then a blanket's settling over them, tucking all her bare skin away.

"Better?"

He probably just thinks she was cold, but it feels like he read her mind, and she nods against his throat. He starts changing channels on the television, and Jensen snuggles in, pretending to take a doze.


	8. (first...second?)

A couple days after she sucks Chris off for the first time, she goes next door and he's actually out, for once. Only Jared is home. After a long, awkward moment, he gestures to the couch and says that she should stay.

But it's weird. Jared doesn't talk to her, and he hardly even looks at her, and what he saw her do is sitting hugely between them.

She's not sure what to do about it though. She thinks about leaving, but he said Chris'll be home soon, and her house is empty and boring. "So, I know you don't like me, but - "

Jared turns around immediately, eyes wide. "What? No! I don't...I mean...."

He can't even finish the sentence; her stomach hurts. "You don't have to lie. It's not like I care."

He stares at her for a moment, then clicks the tv off. Jensen turns to look at the dark screen, wishing he'd left it on. Wishing she hadn't spoken up in the first place. 

"Hey, no. I like you, Jensen." When she looks back at him, his face is soft. "I just think...you and Chris...he shouldn't be taking advantage of you like that."

She stares at him. "He's not."

Jared's smile would be nice if it wasn't patronizing. "I know it might not feel like he is, but - "

"No! He's never made me do anything I didn't want to do." Jared looks torn, and it pisses Jensen off. "You're supposed to be his friend. You should know him better than that. He wouldn't."

"Jensen, listen, ok? You're right. He wouldn't force anything on you, but...." Jared's face is pained. "Look, you're really young, and I just think - "

"I'm not stupid, Jared."

"I know. I know you're not stupid. I just don't think you understand... Chris is great in a lot of ways, but I'm afraid you're gonna get hurt."

Jensen _feels_ hurt – by Jared. On Chris's behalf. "I can't believe you. He only says nice things about you. And you just..."

Jared takes a breath. "Jensen. I see you look at him, and...you think of him as your boyfriend, right? Or that you're in love. Chris isn't that guy."

Jensen's face is hot. "I'm not a kid, Jared. I know that it's just fun. I know he probably...." Her throat starts getting a little tight, and Jared is looking at her with pity. "I need to use the restroom," she says, and makes a hasty escape.

*

She doesn't need to use the restroom. 

She shuts herself in the guest half-bath in the hallway, and stands in the dark for a moment, blinking her eyes clear before she turns on the light. She knows, she knows that this doesn't mean that much to Chris, not in a mean way, but just...she's not stupid. She watches tv. She knows that guys don't think of things the same way, especially the ones that get around like Chris does. That's just the way it is.

She _knows_ , and she's trying to be very mature about this, but it was mean of Jared to shove it in her face like that. Even though he was trying to help. Just because she knows it, doesn't mean she wants to _hear_ it. And she thinks he isn't giving Chris enough credit. He could love her. And even if he doesn't, she's sure he wouldn't hurt her. 

He's being a fucking hypocrite anyway. He _watched_ and _got off on it_ , so he isn't Mr. Selfless. If he really thought this was so bad for her, he could've stopped it, or at least walked away. If he _really_ thought she was getting hurt in all this, he could do something about it. He could get Chris in big trouble. Even get him thrown in jail.

Jensen's stomach churns at that, but she doesn't think Jared's going to. He could, though, and the fact that he won't just proves that he's totally full of shit.

Jensen turns on the tap and splashes water on her face. 

She doesn't even want to face him, but hiding in the bathroom's worse. It's childish. She's still so mad, though, and embarrassed. He thinks she doesn't know what she wants. It's...condescending. That's exactly what it is. Like she can't make up her own mind, or she's doing stuff only for Chris. Like she'd keep coming back if she didn't even like it.

She's not one of those girls. There's a reason her first kiss didn't happen til she was _fifteen_.

He's probably just jealous of Chris. For having the balls to do what he wants to. Because he totally wants to, right? He _came in his pants_ , that's what Chris told her. She should just go out there and - 

She should.

Her brain freezes up for a whole five seconds. 

She can't though, right? That's crazy. Not... _her_. Jensen's a girl who doesn't _do_ things like that. Except she kinda does things she wouldn't do with Chris all the time. And Chris wants this, right? He talks about her and Jared enough for her to think so. It would probably be easier if he were here to help her do it, but then Jared would be stupid and say that Chris had made her. 

He wouldn't have to. Jared is so fucking hot. And the fact that Chris brought it up in the first place means she'd probably like it. It's not like Chris ever steered her wrong. 

It would have to be now. _Right_ now. Her heart is pounding, but she's already wet and her cheeks are kinda flushed. She wants this. Chris wants this. Jared wants this, even if he won't admit it. Plus there's no way he could report Chris, once this happens. There's no reason _not_ to do it, really. Except that she's scared.

Her dad's always told her that's a bad reason not to do something. 

And she probably should not be thinking about Dad now. But he's right. 

Quickly, before she can think any more about it, she strips off all her clothes and leaves them on the bathroom floor. She thinks about leaving her bra and panties on, but none of her underwear's sexy – Chris doesn't mind, but she doesn't want to give Jared a chance to second-guess this. Besides, he's already seen her mostly naked anyhow. 

She's so fucking nervous, but she looks herself in the mirror and puts all those drama club exercises to use until she appears to be calm. Her hand is still shaking with a fine adrenaline tremor when she reaches for the doorknob.

She hears that the tv is back on, and follows the sound back towards the living room. She takes a breath just before she breaks the threshold, but Jared doesn't notice her until she's standing just to the side of him.

She has the urge to laugh at the look on his face when he realizes that she's naked, but she doesn't let herself – when she's got stage fright, it takes forever to stop laughing once she starts. The way Jared's eyes involuntarily sweep over her helps to keep her eye on the ball. 

After that split-second once-over, Jared fixes his gaze on a point beyond her shoulder, cheeks growing pinkish. "Jensen. I uh. I don't know what I said to make you think. Um. I'm...flattered? But you should go put your clothes on?"

Jensen lets herself smile over the fact that he makes it a question. Chris would be laughing his ass off right now. The thought gives her the extra boost she needs to crawl into his lap. "No thanks."

She straddles his lap like she always does Chris's, putting her hands around his neck and threading her fingers to keep him from moving her. Not that he's trying. He isn't pushing her off. Just refusing to look at her and holding his hands out like she's got a gun on him.

"Could you – this isn't – seriously, Jensen, you shouldn't be in my lap. Naked."

All her nerves are gone in the face of the flush creeping steadily down his neck. This is actually kind of funny. "I couldn't think of a better way to show you I make my own decisions."

"Okay. Okay, seriously, I believe you now. You don't have to - "

"I know I don't _have_ to. I want to." Mouth dry, she reaches between them and rubs at his crotch, where he's definitely getting hard. "Besides, Chris says your dick is big."

It's all she can do not to laugh when his eyes squeeze shut. It's like being on stage and getting that first audience reaction, the first laugh or gasp where you know it's alright. It gets her high and makes her braver than she is. She leans in and kisses him. 

He doesn't kiss her back right away, which makes her feel exposed and more than a little self-conscious. But sometimes the audience makes you work for it, and Jensen almost always wins them over in the end, so she wraps her arms back around his neck and powers through, sucking on his bottom lip and rubbing her pussy against his dick through the denim, because it feels good and Chris always loves it. 

Chris would be stroking her all over by now, and the fact that Jared _isn't_ actually hurts a little bit. She grinds her clit down onto his fly, feeling breathless when his hips buck up into it. "God, please touch me."

Jared's laugh sounds pinched and strangled just before he swears, "Jesus Christ," and kisses her back. 

She gets way more than she was actually expecting; he kisses her aggressively, like he wants to devour her whole. Way rougher than Chris ever is until he's actually coming, and the association lights Jensen up from the inside, making her hot in spite of the nerves she has from doing this with someone brand-new. 

Jared's hands are rougher too, very grabby – sinking into her ass cheeks hard enough to bruise. It's not what she thought he would be like. She likes it (does she ever), but after the way he's always acted around her, she thought he'd be...more tentative or something. 

She was _way_ off-base with that, turns out. 

He lets go of her ass long enough to slip his hand his hand against her pussy from behind, groaning and sliding his fingers in immediately. Jensen's heart is pounding – it's all going so fast. But it feels like everything goes lava-hot inside her when he starts pistoning his ring and middle fingers inside. Jensen loses her breath and all her coordination, pulling away from the kiss and arching off his lap, locked up by the good-hurt of it.

"Shit," she gasps, "Oh shit," and her hands twist into the cotton of his t-shirt. She's gonna come in a minute if he just keeps going, and it's gonna be huge - 

Suddenly, Jared stops, pulling his fingers away entirely. 

Jenny isn't sure what expression she has on his face, but whatever, it is, it makes Jared smile. Not laugh or say something funny like Chris would, but a little quirk of his lips. His eyes are dark and hungry. "Sorry – bad angle, my hand was cramping up."

Before Jensen can even start to formulate a response, Jared lifts her, twists and drops her on her back on the couch. Then his fingers slide back inside, pumping fast and hard and at an angle that makes her keen. Chris has shown her how good this can feel, but usually there's stuff leading _up_ to it beforehand. 

"I really shouldn't do this, but...fuck, listen to you." Jensen's face goes hot at the comment – he doesn't sound like he's trying to be mean, but she doesn't know him or trust him quite as well as Chris. She only manages to quiet down for a minute, then she's too close to getting off to care what he thinks. He fucks her through her orgasm til she's practically wailing for him, and she'd be absolutely mortified except she feels amazing. 

He stops thrusting his fingers before she needs to make him, but he keeps them buried inside as he leans into her, moving them around just enough to keep her attention there while he kisses her even more frantically than before. She feels lightheaded, and swollen and achy, and like nothing is quite real.

She shudders all over when Jared takes his hand away. She didn't realize her neck was mashed awkwardly against the couch until he grabs her knees and tows her down the cushions. She opens her knees to make room as he joins her. 

"This is...." Jared doesn't finish his sentence, instead latching onto her throat and worrying the skin with his teeth and a little tongue. It makes her gasp, mostly good, though it hurts, and she locks her legs around his waist to keep him right where he is.

He groans and reaches in between their bodies, looking up at her as he unzips his fly and push-kicks his pants down. Jensen feels a niggle of discomfort, but she _wanted_ this. Still does, she's just not sure what he expects from her.

"You really are gorgeous," Jared says quietly, and she blushes. He smiles a little instead of teasing her about it, and gives her a soft kiss that makes her completely melt.

For a few moments, he's kinda what she expected in the first place. Gentle like she might break if he touches her wrong, and a lot more chaste than she'd think you could be together, naked. His dick is hard and rubbing idly against her thigh, but still. The kiss gets deeper and just a little rough, though, just before he comes up for air.

"God. You are...." He thumbs at her lip, eyes intent on her face, and his hips jerk when she licks the tip just a bit. "...so fucking tempting, it's insane." 

"Glad to see you finally gave in," Chris says from the doorway. Jensen's face heats and she tenses up a little, but when she sees him, he doesn't look mad at all. 

She doesn't relax, though, til Jared laughs and says, "If you'd gotten back when you were supposed to, this wouldn't have been a problem." 

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Chris wanders closer like there isn't a care in the world. 

"She got in my lap naked, and rubbed herself all over me."

Chris is grinning down at her when he perches himself on the coffee table. "Good girl."

"Fuck you," Jared says without real heat. "You created a monster."

"Nah, this is all her," Chris says like that's a good thing. This whole thing is weird, and kind of embarrassing. It seems a little less so with Chris smiling at her like that, though. "Glad you finally took my advice, though."

Jensen's face is burning. They've been _talking_ about this. 

"You're a pig," Jared declares. It has the ring of something he's said a lot, and Chris just shrugs.

"Just saying, seemed like she'd enjoy your caveman impression." Jensen doesn't say anything, but Chris hasn't taken his eyes off her face since he walked in, and something he sees makes him laugh. "Knew you would. He pretends to be a real gentleman til you drop your panties then it's - "

Jared gets off the couch, looking a little more put upon than anything. 

"Aw c'mon, where you going? You're not even done yet," Chris needles. Jared starts to look angry, and opens his mouth, but Chris runs right over him, looking a little pissed off himself. “Jensen, you want to make Jared come?”

Jensen looks at Jared. “Yes.”

“How?”

Chris and Jared are staring at each other; Jared's jaw is flexing like his teeth are gritted together, and Chris looks...defiant. 

“I....” The more she thinks about it, the more unsure she gets, until she makes herself stop and just picture something. “My mouth.”

Nothing happens after she says it. The boys just keep with their staring contest, and Jensen feels like there's a conversation there that she doesn't know how to read. 

After a long, tense moment, Chris breaks the stare and says, “Up to you.” Then he reaches out for Jensen's hand, laces their fingers together and pulls her to her feet. “We're gonna be in my bedroom. Join us or not, but you don't get to make her feel bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more in progress, fyi


End file.
